Galaxy Angel and Space Devil
by Anime and Games
Summary: Desil Galette was a powerful X Rounder and a ruthless soldier until his defeat. Given a 2nd chance in life by Shatoyan will he redeem himself by fighting with the Moon Angel Troupe or cause more chaos and fight for himself?


Disclaimer

Gundam AGE belongs to Sunrise and Galaxy Angel belongs to Broccoli

Galaxy Angel and Space Devil

"No I can't lose Impossible!" Desil screamed in the cockpit of his Khronos mobile suit as it was being torn apart by Asemu's AGE-2 Double Bullet.

Moments away from death, Desil has a vision of a beautiful young woman with long blue hair and violet eyes but none of that concerned Desil,

The only thing in his mind was revenge on the Asuno family and the Gundam with a strong hatred in his eyes he yelled out to the woman "Who the hell are you? Let me go! I have to kill the Gundam!"

The woman smiled and the smile took even someone like Desil's breath away just then she spoke "I am Shatoyan the Moon Goddess, I know who you are, Desil Galette."

Desil regained his rage "What do you want? Send me back I can still fight!" Desil clenched his fist "I have to kill Flit!" Desil tied to leave the room only to be blocked by Shatoyan

"I'm afraid you can't do that anymore, you were on the verge of death when I brought you here" Shatoyan took Desil's hand "I've seen the hardships you've endured and I'm giving you a chance to atone for your sins"

Desil smirked "This all sounds like a ridiculous Earth novel. You don't expect me to believe this crap right?" Desil laughed "Fine, humor me, what do I have to do?"

Shatoyan smiled at Desil "You must fight alongside the Moon Angel Troupe to stop a great evil known as the Black Moon. If you succeed I will give you the opportunity to get your revenge on Flit"

Desil smiled and Shatoyan could feel his bloodlust, which made her flinch a little

"Fine I'll play along for now" Desil laughed, "Just you wait Flit, I'll make you pay!"

Shatoyan spoke "I'm glad you took this chance Desil, now go and atone and maybe by the end you'll find something more important to you than revenge" Shatoyan disappeared in a flash of light and Desil's vision ended.

Desil laughed, "Revenge and war are my only reasons" a few hours later he woke up in the cockpit of the Khronos, drifting in space

" A dream? Heh! I knew this was ridiculous" just the Desil noticed he was very far from the battle of Nortram.

Desil could barely contain his rage "Dammit!" unknowingly he sent out telepathic energy with his X Rounder abilities which would be sensed by anyone with psychic abilities.

Meanwhile onboard the Elle Ciel Mint was with the other angels were having tea when Mint felt a strange and strange presence calling out to her and just then formed a psychic bond with Desil

"Did anyone else hear that?" Ranpha looked at her friend "hear what?" Mint was now fixated on the telepathic presence she felt "A voice, someone's out there drifting in space. We have to rescue him!"

Forte Interrupted "Hold on! We can't go rescuing random people and we're not even sure anyone's out there"

Desil's presence was too much for Mint to ignore "I'm going out! I can't just let him die!" She stormed off into the hangar so she can head out in her Trick Master Emblem Frame.

Forte tried to stop her but was cut off by Ranpha "What are you doing? Mint's going to launch without the proper clearance"

Ranpha smiled "Let her go, It's not everyday she finds someone as special as she is" Forte calmed down "What a pain" she sighed

Mint climbed into the cockpit of the Trick Master and followed Desil's Presence

"Just wait a little longer, I'm coming for you!"

It's been 6 hours since Desil was transported from the battle and he was getting very bored. He decided to check on the Khronos's database and was pleased to find out that there was enough data to rebuild his mobile suit

"Now I just have to find the parts" Desil saw the Trick Master headed his way "A mobile armor? Here?" Desil smiled "Guess I can take a nap now" Desil drifted into a deep sleep.

Mint felt the presence fading away "No don't do this to me! Not now!" Mint pressed on and eventually the Trick Master detected a life reading "There he is!"

she saw the head of the Khronos drifting in space "I found you" she smiled happily and took Desil back to the Elle Ciel.

Almo detected the Trick Master returning and opened the hatch and just as Forte was about to scold Mint she said, "I found this man floating in space" she pointed at the Khronos's head.

Everyone wondered what that strange piece of technology Mint brought back was. Especially Elle Ciel's engineer, Creta Biscuit who looked very fascinated with it

But before she could take a closer look the line on the Khronos's head started glowing and the hatch opened to reveal a man in a very alien looking pilot suit.

Forte ordered the medics to take him to the med bay to treat his injuries and Mint looked very relieved.

A few hours later Desil woke up in the med bay "That was a great nap" he smiled and the ship's doctor, Kela Hazel spoke "So you're awake now?" Desil smiled" just got up, and where the hell am I anyway?

Kela chuckled " You're on the Elle Ciel Mr?" with his usual crazed expression Desil replied "Desil Galette, high level X Rounder"

she giggled "and I'm Kela Hazel. Nice to meet you Desil and what's an X Rounder?" Desil smiled and explained it to her like a child talking about his favorite school subject

"An X Rounder is a human with high telepathic and precognitive abilities " he smirked "The perfect killing machine in space"

Kela smiled and she felt a growing attraction to Desil " Ok Mr. Killing machine would you be interested in a doctor like me?" Desil smirked " I always love fun things. Are you fun?"

Kela smiled seductively "want me to show you?" she put her hand over Desil's and tried to kiss him but before she could Mint walked in to check on Desil.

Mint was shocked to see Kela and Desil like that but that was soon replaced with anger "Kela what the hell are you doing?"

Mint flashed a glare at Desil " and you!" Desil smirked " My name's Desil" Mint flared up with rage " This how you repay me for saving you, you flirt with the ship's doctor?"

Desil laughed, " I don't know why you're so pissed off, I was only having fun" Mint blushed, she didn't know what came over her and made her react like that, she thought to herself

"What came over me, I just met this guy and I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend" and her thought made her blush more.

Desil found this very amusing and jokingly told Kela "Hey I think she has a fever" This made Kela laugh and Mint even angrier "T-The only thing I'm sick of is you! Idiot! " She yelled and slammed the door.

Mint was in her room sulking after the event and while thinking about it she came to the conclusion that her feelings were coming from the psychic bond she formed when she sensed Desil

But unknown to her he called out to her subconsciously so he was completely unaware of their bond. Mint sighed, "The only other telepath and he's such a jerk"

Later that night Desil left the med bay and went to see the head of the Khronos and placed his hand over it "I'll leave as soon as I get you repaired but at least with this kind of commotion I'll never get bored while waiting"

But suddenly his X Rounder ability started acting up and he had second thoughts about leaving "What the hell?"

This feeling confused Desil and suddenly the Image of Mint flashed in his mind "I can't let this distract me from my main desire" he made a crazed and hateful expression "To return and kill Flit" the thought of killing Flit filled him with joy and he started laughing like an ecstatic madman.

Author's notes:

There the very first Gundam AGE crossover of I chose to write about Desil because there are too many stories surrounding the hero and to me it's nice to see a character as nutty and evil as him in this kind of situation. Please leave suggestions in your reviews


End file.
